


30 day OTP challenge

by Virtually_green



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtually_green/pseuds/Virtually_green
Summary: Just kingfield oneshots





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s not a lot but this is just day one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- holding hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s not a lot but this is just day one

Dwight and David have gone on a walk around the forest, “hey David?” They both stop near a log “can we sit down?, I need to talk to you about something” both sitting down on the log Dwight mentally prepared himself. “David I-I,” David visibly showed his confusion “Li- I like you!” David didn’t know what to say, he didn’t think that the leader of the group would like Him back, Dwight thinking he has been rejected started apologizing to David “ s-sorry I guess y-you don’t like me like that...” David was instantly snapped out of his thoughts “n-no! I mean I do like you, I like you a lot, since I’ve first laid my eyes on you” Dwight was glad that David liked him back and offered his hand to David. “ let’s get back to the others, they might get worried.” Taking Dwight’s hand David stands up, and walking back to rejoin the others he holds Dwight’s smaller hand in his.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of challenge  
> David and Dwight are Married and in this AU they where never taken by the entity but instead met while Dwight was on a trip to Manchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- cuddling  
> I know this one is short too but I just couldn’t think of anyway to make this longer.

It was snowing outside and currently 9:30 in the morning, Dwight feeling cold wrapped himself in the blanket that he and his husband share. David soon waking up because of the sudden cold, “Dwight,” he said in a raspy voice “don’t hog the blanket all to yourself.” Dwight unwillingly gave David some of the blanket, “David I’m cold, cuddle with me. Please?” Dwight said in a whinny tone, and of course David thought that Dwight sounded super cute(I mean who wouldn’t) and who was David to deny Dwight what he wanted. Wrapping his arms around Dwight and bringing him closer to himself as Dwight nestled his head on David’s chest, “David your so warm, even warmer than any blanket.” And they went back to sleep never to be cold again.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- first meeting

Dwight sat in the living room couch wrapped in a warm and comfy blanket, it had snowed again during the night while he and his lover slept making it extra cold in the morning. Speaking of his lover Dwight thought back to when they first met in the coffee shop in Manchester.  
~(Ooh fancy flash back sequence)~  
Dwight was visiting one of the few family members who thought he wasn’t a disappointment and supported him for being who he is, this family member being meg Thompson, his cousin. Meg decided to introduce Dwight to a few of her friends, these friends being Jake, Claudette, Nea, and David. “So, These friends of yours, d-do they like people like me?” Meg instantly knew what Dwight meant when he said that “ of course they like people like you!, in fact, You might just be David’s type” she said with a sly grin, Dwight instantly turning red “ w-what?!” Meg’s grin just got bigger “ actually, the only reason why I’m having you meet my friends is because i though you two might be perfect for one another.”   
(Oh look a time skip when they make it to the cafe)  
Meeting Meg’s friends was super exiting they all had fun and joked around but before leaving the cafe David gave Dwight his number and had asked him out on a date next week, meg the whole way back to her place had tried to get Dwight to tell her all the details of his first date with David ,  
(Flash back has ended)  
Dwight felt the other side of the sofa sink a little, snapping him out of his thoughts “whatcha thinking about?” Dwight smiled at David “just when we first met and you asked me out on a date.” David smiled nostalgically “yeah, I’m glad meg introduced us to each other.” He said before giving Dwight a kiss


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- a date

Dwight was beyond nervous, it was just a few minutes and David would be here to pick him up for their date, their first date to be exact, Dwight bit his nails out of nervous habit “what if I say something stupid, what if i accidentally make him mad, or-“ Dwight was startled out of his rambling by a knock on the door. “Coming!” Taking one last look at himself he opens the door to reveal David, “hey Dwight, you ready?” David was blushing which made Dwight blush “ yeah I am.” David had taken Dwight out to eat in one of the most fanciest places he’s ever been in, “wow, it’s so pretty here, this place looks expensive.” Dwight was completely amazed by the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the amazing food, but most importantly he was amazed by David the most. After the eating, David took Dwight back to his house “I had a lot of fun, thank you” Dwight gave David a warm smile that made David’s heart skip a beat and his face go red, “yeah I had fun too, we should go out again sometime” Dwight smiled and responded “I’d like that” “ well I’ll talk to you later then” but before David could leave Dwight pecked him on the cheek and said “yeah talk to you later.” Before closing the door.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt-kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this one longer but I couldn’t think of anything else. I didn’t like the first few versions of this one shot so I had to rewrite it over again until I got this, so sorry that it’s really short.

Dwight and David walked around the entities’ forest like they do everyday, Dwight suddenly stops “hey David?” Looking at his lover David responds “yes love?” Dwight smiles shyly “I love you.” And kisses David, being caught off guard he didn’t have time to kiss back before Dwight pulled back and continued walking, leaving David there a blushing mess.


End file.
